El pecado de los Dioses
by Zathiray
Summary: Los Dioses supuestamente son perfectos. Ellos no dejan que sus deseos los controlen, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera los ellos pueden prever.


**Es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **No creo que sea muy largo pero haber…**

 **Basado en las mitologías de las diferentes culturas, sobre todo en la egipcia.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren con un poco de ErwinxEren**

 **Espero les guste y perdonen las faltas de ortografia**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Dos Dioses.

Dos Guerreros.

Dos Hombres.

Levi es el dios de la oscuridad.

Erwin el dios de la luz.

Eran amigos, casi hermanos desde que el Dios Superior los había creado, desde muy niños sabían que se ayudarían en todo, pero también que competirían en todo.

Esa era su naturaleza.

Erwin era rubio.

Levi era pelinegro.

Erwin era alto.

Levi era…. Mediano.

Erwin tenía los ojos azules como el mar.

Levi tenía los ojos grises como la plata

Erwin era un dios que inspiraba confianza y seguridad, tenía una figura poderosa que imponía con su mera presencia, irradiaba como la luz que representaba.

Levi era más frio, desconfiado, prefería la soledad, callado y misterioso, el dios de la oscuridad que podía helar con la mirada.

Pero eran grandes amigos.

Eran hermanos.

La Diosa Madre miraba a sus hijos corriendo por el bello jardín del _paradisum_ *, el pasto tenía el más brillante de los verdes, el cielo era tan azul y claro, las flores se mecían hermosas al son del viento más puro.

Solo los dioses principales podían entrar ahí.

Los Dioses Padres.

Erwin. Dios de la luz.

Levi. Dios de la oscuridad

Mike. Dios del cielo

Hanji. Diosa de la vida.

Y Nile. Dios de la muerte.

Su deber era mantener el orden y asegurarse que este fuera respetado, tanto por ellos como por los humanos.

El _realm deorum_ , era un lugar puro donde el odio y la maldad no debían entrar.

Pero hay cosas que ni los mismos dioses pueden prever.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando Erwin fue por su hermano para un aviso que seria dado por el Dios Superior. Levi prefería estar con Nile, en el _patet ex obumbratio*_ donde la noche era eterna, el viento y el agua fríos y la tierra sin vida. Sin embargo a diferencia de Nile, él no tenía por qué estar confinado a ese lugar.

Tal vez la oscuridad y la muerte eran asociadas pero no eran lo mismo.

Pero a Levi le gustaba estar ahí, disfrutaba la soledad y el silencio de aquel oscuro lugar, le traía paz.

Debido a esto se había empezado a distanciar de sus hermanos sobre todo de Erwin de quien parecía ser inseparable.

Todos creían que esto era por ser dioses opuestos pero no era así, a Levi le gustaba estar solo aunque también apreciaba la compañía…por tiempo limitado.

– Estás muy callado – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigían al lugar.

– Siempre estoy así – respondió monótono.

– No conmigo.

– No hay nada que contar.

– Podríamos hablar del pasado, cuando jugábamos todos juntos.

– Ustedes jugaban, yo solo me quedaba mirándolos junto a madre.

– Y luego Hanji te jalaba para integrarte – tras decir esto Erwin se rio un poco – recuerdo cuando se te acerco por detrás para asustarte.

Levi no dijo nada, prefería fingir que eso nunca había pasado aunque valía la pena recordarlo porque después de que aquella loca se atreviera a tal osadía le había proporcionado un duro golpe.

Recodarlo le causo gracia.

– A por fin sonríes, estaba empezando a preocuparme que terminarías asustando a todos con tu cara.

– Es mi cara y ya – la pequeña sonrisa se esfumo – Además ¿Por qué los asustaría? No es nada que no hayan visto.

Llegaron al hermoso paramo donde ya estaban todos lo demás.

Además de los dioses principales, estaban otros dioses que ayudaban a los anteriores a cumplir su deber, pero también había divisiones en los dioses secundarios, ya que algunos eran más necesarios que otros.

Levi solo siguió a Erwin a donde estaban Mike y Hanji, esta inmediatamente fue abrazar al pelinegro quien simplemente se movió a un lado para que la diosa fuera de bruces al suelo.

Claro que a Hanji poco le importo.

Todos siguieron conversando entre sus grupos hasta que el un humo blanco comenzó a cubrir el lugar, el humo se concentró en una zona y poco a poco empezó a tomar forma hasta que se vio la figura del Dios Superior.

– Padre – dijeron todos los dioses mientras bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto.

– Mis hijos, los traje aquí para darles una noticia que su Madre me contó – tras una profunda respiración continuo – ella tuvo un sueño… un sueño donde se derramaba sangre, la sangre de un dios.

Silencio.

– Nosotros no somos como los mortales, no dejamos que los deseos nos controlen, nos basamos en el respeto y así evitamos lastimarnos unos a otros – su miraba paso por sus hijos – pero si el sueño de su madre es una premonición, déjenme decirles que aquel que se atreva a dañar a su hermano o hermana, sufrirá toda mi ira.

Tras esto, el Dios Superior se desvaneció así como llego.

– Padre no debe preocuparse – se oyó la voz de Erwin – yo jamás levantaría mi espada en contra de ustedes y yo sé que ustedes tampoco hacia mí o a cualquiera de nosotros, desde los comienzos hemos convivido entre todos y así seguirá.

Levi pudo ver que con el discurso de Erwin, los demás dioses parecían más tranquilos, sus caras de tensión se habían relajado y el miedo en sus ojos dejo de verse. Esa era la especialidad de Erwin, brindar seguridad, como dios de la luz era su deber dar esperanza a los demás.

A los hombres y a los dioses.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, donde se decía que jamás se atacarían entre ellos, los dioses comenzaron a dispersarse, debían volver a sus tareas.

Estaba retirándose cuando sintió que chocaban con él. Solo pudo oír unas disculpas mientras levantaba la vista. La otra persona no era tan alta como Erwin pero si tenía que mover la cabeza para verle la cara. Odiaba su estatura.

Sus ojos chocaron contra las gemas más bellas del mundo.

Verde.

Como el campo donde paso su niñez.

Como las joyas.

Como las esmeraldas.

Eran unos ojos preciosos.

– Lo si-siento mucho, no lo vi – seguía disculpándose el otro.

Levi dejo de ver sus ojos para apreciar mejor a la persona enfrente. No solo sus ojos eran hermosos, todo en él lo era.

No lo recordaba, de seguro era uno de los dioses que nacieron cuando el comenzó a frecuentar el patet ex obumbratio pero… mierda. ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera reparo en él?

Era mucho, mucho más joven él, tenía cara de niño todavía aunque se veía que estaba comenzando a tomar forma adulta, de cabello castaño, piel morena, más alto que él, desgraciadamente, y unos ojos preciosos.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Levi.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada mientras tragaba saliva.

– Eren, el dios de la naturaleza.

* * *

Hasta Aquí.

 **Patet ex obumbratio:** claro de sombras

 **Paradisum** **:** Paraíso

 **Realm deorum:** Reino de los Dioses

Espero les haya gustado.

Si quieren pueden dejar reviews.

Chao.


End file.
